


.kitten mittens

by tybalt_tisk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, PrepPrincess!Allura, biker!Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tybalt_tisk/pseuds/tybalt_tisk
Summary: Shiro's late but he has a valid excuse.





	.kitten mittens

**Author's Note:**

> This is a {late} birthday gift to BreezyCheezyart over on tumblr. She's an absolute angel!

Allura took another sip of her hibiscus tea and she couldn’t help but close her eyes in delight as the hot drink coated her tongue in liquid gold. She didn't dine often at this cafe because it was ridiculously overpriced and the clientele was always so pretentious. However, today she made an exception because it was her father’s turn to choose the restaurant for their weekly lunch date. As much as she disliked this cafe’s uptight demeanor, she had to give them credit for having one of the best tea selections in the city. 

She listened eagerly to her father’s weekly report of their family company, Voltron Tech, and asked questions whenever she saw fit. Even though she gave her father the attention she knew he deserved, she couldn’t stop her mind from wandering off. Her perfectly manicured nails danced on the edge of the porcelain cup, creating a song only she knew the lyrics to and her eyes constantly shifted to her watch to check the time.

It had only been 5 minutes that went by after their agreed meeting time but, “Where is he?” she asked herself. She wasn’t annoyed by his tardiness but it was unlike Shiro to run late without telling her first. Out of the two of them, he was always the punctual one. 

“Is there something on your mind, Allura?” her father asked her suddenly. When she came back to reality, her father had already received his second cup of coffee. He watched her through his thin-rimmed glasses as he poured in his milk then stirred in just the right amount of sugar. 

She felt embarrassment rush over her at being caught daydreaming. “No, it’s nothing, Father,” she assured him and she looked over the lunch menu in a useless attempt to distract him. Allura herself was extremely observant but she was nothing compared to her father. He saw the things in people they didn't see themselves and Allura was no exception. She may have been the sole heir to a tech empire and trained from birth, but most importantly, she was his daughter. He definitely knew that something was up with her. 

Nevertheless, he gave her the chance to speak up before he did. He took a sip of his coffee before he responded. “Are you sure?” he pushed. 

She gave a short nod, something she always did when she told him a lie. “Positive.” She read through the expensive French dishes with little to no effort but at the moment, she wanted nothing more than to enjoy a burger from the shady restaurant on the corner of Richmond and Kirby. 

He made an undecipherable sound, one that walked the line between contentment and amusement before he ordered another coffee – black, from the waiter and told him to make it to-go. He looked over the menu as if it were a newspaper. “It’s unusual for Shiro to be the one running late, is it not?” he said casually without looking up at her. 

She was a fool for thinking she could mislead her father. She rolled her eyes and sat back with her arms folded over her chest. “It would seem so,” she responded dryly and Alfor laughed at her response. She always hated it when he told her exactly what was wrong with her before she could admit it herself. 

The waiter came back his requested coffee in a fancy to-go cup. Alfor thanked the young server and took the coffee away. 

With her arms still folded, Allura raised a brow in confusion. “Why do you need two cups of coffee?” 

As soon as she asked the question, she heard the familiar rev of a Kawasaki Vulcan 900 Classic from out. Her eyes lit up and a smile split her face at the sound. She whipped her head around just in time to see her boyfriend turning the corner before he pulled up in front of the posh cafe. 

Allura turned her head towards her father and eyed the coffee that was packaged for travel. She narrowed her eyes at him. “You knew.” 

He grinned. “He texted me about 15 minutes ago and informed me that he wasn’t going to be able to stay for lunch.” 

“He texted _you_ but not me?” she said in disbelief. “But I’m his girlfriend!” 

“Maybe he wanted to tell you personally?” He hinted towards Shiro who was standing just outside the cafe and gesturing for her to come out to talk to him. “Or maybe - here’s a suggestion - maybe he likes me more than he likes you? Ever thought of that?” He chuckled when she stuck her tongue out at him. 

“You’re insufferable,” she said through a smile as she stood from the table. 

She took the hot coffee from the table and walked out to meet her boyfriend. She couldn’t help but feel the thrill of the attention. All eyes were on her as she approached Shiro. By no means did they look like they were from the same social circle. She was an heiress, practically a princess. She attended all of the parties hosted by only the city’s wealthiest and, to her disdain, also the snootiest. 

And he was...he was her exact opposite. Clad in all black and full of piercings, he was a man made of muscle and he stood 6’2”, wearing boots that haven’t been cleaned in days. 

And he was hers. Just as much as she was his. 

She suppressed a giggle when she heard whispers over the sound of her expensive heels on the marble floors when she strolled through the cafe. She absolutely loved the attention she got when she defied society’s expectations of what it took to live like the upper class. 

She walked out of the cafe where she came face to face with Shiro. She wanted so badly to be mad at him for not telling her he wasn’t going to stay for lunch, but as soon as she looked into his kind, steely eyes, the words died on her tongue. Instead, she offered him his coffee with a smile. “You’re late, Shirogane.” 

He gave her a boyish grin. The same one that she fell in love with the first time she met him and one that will forever be her favorite part of him. He took a step forward and gave her a chaste kiss to lips as a greeting. Deep down, Allura hoped the woman who sent her food back three times fainted at the sight. 

“I know I’m late and I’m sorry babe, but I…” he paused when he licked his lips and gave her a surprised look. “You taste like flowers. What is that? A new lipgloss?” He was genuinely curious and it made her giggle. 

“I was drinking hibiscus tea,” she told him through a laugh. “Do you want to try some?” 

He licked his lips again before he answered. “No thanks. I’m sure it won't taste the same in a cup as it does on your lips.” He gave her a sly wink. Oh, she really hoped that bitch was on the floor now. “Anyway, I’m sorry that I’m late and I’m sorry that I can’t stay for lunch.” He paused for the sole reason of dramatic effect. “But I have a good excuse.” 

She raised a brow at the look he gave her. “Try me.” 

“I got a little distracted,” he told her playfully, “because something else caught my eye.” He rocked on his heels because he found great joy in teasing her. He actually laughed at the look of jealousy in her eyes. “Don’t worry babe, you know no one could ever replace you, buuuut you might have a little competition.” 

Before she could speak, he brought out a tiny black kitten that he somehow had hidden under his leather jacket. It was no bigger than his hand and it had his purple bandana tied around its tiny neck. Allura held back a squeal of excitement so she wouldn’t startle tiny creature and Shiro knew exactly what she wanted. 

He rearranged the kitten so he could hand it over to her. “Careful now, I think it’s back leg is hurt,” he warned lightly. The kitten let out a tiny mewl at the new arrangement but quickly found gratification in her warm arms. It purred up against her chest and Allura heart melted at the sight. 

Allura ran her hand over its slightly dirty fur. “Shiro where did you find it? It’s absolutely adorable!” 

He reached out a hand rub behind the kitten’s ears. “I found her wandering around in the middle of a busy street. And I couldn’t just leave little thing there. So I got off my bike so I could stop traffic and get her.” 

“Aw, my brave little hero,” she said as she stroked the kittens tail. 

“Only the bravest,” he replied with a puff of his chest. “So I pick her up and she immediately nuzzles into my chest and it’s probably the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. I was thinking of dropping her off to that shelter down on Ella Mae Avenue, but if you want to keep her…” His voice trailed off with a smirk. 

Allura held the kitten closer to her chest and it’s little paw lashed out to play with her silver curls. “Don’t you dare drop off this...this _angel_ to that shelter. Of course, we’re keeping her!” 

He chuckled a rich laugh. “I’d thought you’d say that. I’m going to take her to the vet, which is why I have to miss lunch with you and your dad.” He looked behind Allura and into the cafe and he waved boldly at Alfor who he smiled warmly and raised his glass towards Shiro in a greeting. 

She nodded, finally understanding exactly why he couldn’t join them. “That’s fine,” she told him as she held the kitten above her head and giggled at the way it swatted at a passing butterfly. “I don’t think this is your crowd, anyway. But I do love seeing their reactions when they see you.”

“Don’t worry, their reaction was amazing. I made sure to wear my best footwear.” He wiggled his dirty shoes for extra measure. 

She clicked her tongue. “Those aren’t even yours, those are Keith’s,” she said.

“Hey, I stuffed my feet in these just for you since you have this weird obsession with wanting people to faint when they see us together.” Oh, she loved this man. 

“Your efforts to encourage my behavior is noted and appreciated. I’ll make sure to reward you later.” 

“Oh and if you do, remember to bring that flower tea,” he said lowly as he snaked an arm around her to bring her closer. 

She giggled when she heard glass break from within the cafe and it was like music to her ears. When the kitten mewled again, she shifted her attention back to the black fur ball in her arms. “What are we going to name her, Shiro?” 

Shiro made a thoughtful sound before he spoke. “I was thinking 'Black' 'cause y'know...she’s black.” 

Allura frowned in disgust at his suggestion. “Shiro, I swear if you name this precious ball of miracles ‘Black’, I’m going to divorce you.” 

Shiro laughed at her words but it quickly died down before he said seriously, “You gotta marry me first, Princess.” 

Her eyes searched his and when she found not an ounce of sarcasm, she replied. “I suppose I do, huh?” 

He smirked. “We’ll see if that can be arranged.” He was back to his teasing ways but Allura knew he was serious. It was only a matter of time before he asked her the big question but she had a lifetime to give. She could wait.

She gave the kitten back to Shiro so he could take their new family member to the vet for a checkup. He got on his bike to start it up and the engine roared to life. She leaned over the bike to give him a kiss goodbye. 

He returned the kiss chastely, but not as much as he would have liked. He couldn’t care less about the crowd that watched them, but he would rather not make out with Allura in front of her Dad. Reluctantly, he pulled away from her lips. “I’m taking you out to dinner later tonight, okay? How does 8:30 sound?” 

"Perfect." Her eyes lit up with excitement. “Ooh! Can we go to that burger place?” 

“The one on Richmond and Kirby?” She nodded her head enthusiastically. “You got it, baby.” He placed the kitten back inside his jacket before backed up his bike carefully onto the road and drove off with a kiss blown in her direction.

She caught the kiss and waved to him goodbye before she returned to sit with her father. He let her settle down before he spoke. “Allura, dear, I really, I _really_ like this restaurant and I would greatly appreciate it if you didn’t try to burn it down with chaos because you want to prove a point.”


End file.
